Ready for a High School Romance
by Cara Potter
Summary: It's freshman year and Gwen has just been adopted into the Bolton family. Ryan and her seem to have great chemistry...will there be a relationship in the future? Features: RyanxOC, TroyxGabriella, ChadxTaylor; "Big brother Troy."
1. Meeting Ryan Evans

Hey readers! This is my first story that I'm posting that I'm actually going to keep on here. I don't have a beta reader, so I apologize for any mistakes made.

Most of the characters will probably be OOC, so I apologize for that as well.

High School Musical is not mine, although I do own High School Musical 2 and 3's soundtrack.

* * *

My eyes were closed as I played the piano. It was after school and I was waiting for basketball practice to end. I sighed quietly as I reached a difficult part in the song I was playing and opened my eyes to focus on the piano. When I opened my eyes, however, I jumped and the song abruptly ended. After I calmed down, I noticed the guy who was standing in front of the piano was pretty good-looking. He had blonde hair, grey-blue eyes, kind face and a great fashion sense. I smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry," I started, "am I not allowed to be here?"

"No, you're fine. I was just wondering who was playing the beautiful piece. How appropriate that it would be played by a very beautiful woman," he said with a wink.

_Is he flirting with me?_ I thought.

"Well, thank you...I think," I stated shyly.

"Not used to getting compliments?" he asked.

"Something like that," I admitted.

"I find that very hard to believe," he said, reaching out and gently tugging on one of my curls.

I blushed slightly and turned back to the piano. He stepped around the piano and stood beside me. I took a deep breath and continued playing from where I left off. I had no idea what to say to him so to avoid an awkward silence, I played the piano. I looked at him when he started playing along on the higher octave. They meshed together beautifully, which made me think, _would we mesh together as beautifully?_

"What's your name?" he asked after we passed the difficult part.

"Gweneth," I replied.

"That's a beautiful name," he said, sitting down next to me.

"No, it's not," I denied with a blush.

"Well, I think it is. My name's Ryan," he said, smiling at me.

"Nice to meet you, Ryan," I said.

"The pleasure is mine, Gweneth."

"Please, call me Gwen."

"Gwen!" a new voice called.

I groaned and stopped playing once again. Ryan stopped as well and glanced at me curiously. I just shrugged before Troy Bolton entered the room and stood in front of us. I saw him looking at Ryan with a slight disapproving look, but it was gone once he turned to me.

"What?" I asked harshly.

"Practice is over. Dad sent me to come get you. Mom's cooking your favorite tonight," he said, ignoring my tone.

"I'll be there in a minute," I said, looking around the room where my stuff was scattered.

"Alright," Troy agreed, looking at Ryan again.

"Hey Troy," he greeted.

"Ryan," Troy replied.

I shooed Troy away and glared at him. He sighed, came around the piano, kissed the top of my head then left. I sighed and turned to Ryan, knowing he was probably confused.

"Troy's your brother?" he asked.

"Adoptive brother," I replied.

"Adoptive? You were adopted?"

"A few days ago, yeah."

"Why?"

"It's a long story. I have to gather up my stuff or else Troy's dad will send him and Chad."

"I'll help."

While we gathered up my things, I learned a little bit more about Ryan. He had a twin sister named Sharpay, he was interested in theater, his favorite color was red, he was more of a cat guy than a dog guy and he loves to dance. I replied in kind; I have no birth siblings, I'm interested in "band", my favorite color was purple, I like all animals and I love to play music.

"I think we'll become great friends," Ryan told me as we walked to the gym.

"I think so too," I replied honestly.

"Gwen! Come on, dinner's almost ready!" Troy called.

"Alright, alright," I called back.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Gwen," Ryan said with a smile.

"See you tomorrow, Ryan," I replied, taking my things from him.

On the ride home, Troy teased me mercilessly for having a crush on his "obsessive crush's brother." His dad told him to stop once we reached home and headed inside. Troy made an escape upstairs to take a shower and change. I made my way into the living room where they set up a piano just for me and started playing a lively tune, smiling as I recalled the way Ryan played the piano with me. When I finished, I ate dinner and headed up to my room to work on what homework I had left when I noticed a sticky note on the inside of one of my books.

_You're beautiful when you play the piano. -R_

I blushed and smiled slightly, rolling my eyes. I didn't know what Ryan Evans was playing at at the time, but I knew if he wasn't careful I might end up falling for him and falling hard.

If only I knew that's what he wanted...I wouldn't have wasted so much time.

* * *

I forgot to mention at the top that these chapters are all going to be flip-flopped point of views. Since this one is Gwen's the next one will be Ryan's. Hope you stick around for the next chapter!


	2. Courting Gweneth Bolton

Hey everyone! I've noticed that I have a lot of followers on this story! Sorry this chapter took forever... I'm already working on the third chapter so hopefully that one won't take as long!

* * *

I never thought I'd meet a girl like Gweneth Bolton. She was smart, funny and beautiful. She had light brown hair that was a mix between curly and wavy, hazel eyes, a pink "kissable" mouth and an open, honest face. The day after I met her, I waited by the front doors for her to arrive. When I noticed her, I immediately straightened my posture and smiled.

"Ryan," she greeted cheerfully.

"Gwen," I returned, slightly bowing, but keeping it dramatic.

I smiled as she laughed and straightened up. She grabbed my arm and drug me down the hallway to what I assumed was her locker. I was confused about how she was treating me like her best friend already, but I ignored it, leaning against the wall beside her locker, burning the number into my brain for future reference. She grabbed her stuff and looked at me with an adorable face.

"Can you hold this for a second?" she asked, almost shyly.

"Of course," I told her, taking the books from her.

"Thanks!" she said cheerfully and turned back to her locker.

I chuckled and watched her, noticing her lovely outfit. A pair of designer ripped jeans and a cute tee-shirt with a design of some flowers and a butterfly. I noticed she didn't have any accessories and wondered why. I shrugged slightly and focused back on her as she turned back to me and closed her locker.

"Thanks," she said again, holding out her hands.

"Where's your first class?" I asked, keeping her stuff close to me.

"You don't have to carry my stuff to my class," she protested.

"I insist."

"Well, then I won't tell you."

"I can find out easily enough if I go to the office."

"How so?"

"When your parents are my parents, dear, you get things," I explained simply.

"That's why you go to a public school instead of a private school," she shot back.

"It was mine and my sister's decision to come to a public school," I replied with a grin.

"Mhm," she said in a way that made me _doubt my own decision_.

"I'm still not giving you your stuff back."

"Ryan," she said in a "motherly" voice.

I stuck my tongue out at her and then winked. She rolled her eyes, but I caught a small dusting of blush bloom across her cheeks. I smiled and stepped a little closer. She looked at me confusedly, but I ignored it. I reached out and tugged on a lock of hair like I did when I saw her in the music room after school yesterday.

"Ryan?" she asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I replied, looking at her.

As our eyes met, it felt like that cliched moment when some romantic music started playing in the background, like a piano ballad, and we just looked into each other's eyes and leaned in slightly until finally our lips met in the most amazing kiss ever to be shared between two people. Suddenly, though, the bell rung and the moment was gone...yet another cliche. I couldn't help the slight feeling of disappointment, even though I knew it was logically impossible to have concrete feelings for Gwen.

"I need to go to class," she told me like nothing happened.

"Let me walk you?" I asked, slightly pleading, slightly begging.

"Fine," she conceded.

"I win," I told her before moving out of her way so she could lead.

"Yeah yeah," she muttered, smiling at me.

Over the next few weeks I would meet her at the front doors, walk with her to her locker and then carry her stuff to her first class. After school we would hang out in the music room together, getting to know each other. I learned a lot about Gwen, but mostly I learned that whatever I was feeling for her was just growing the more time we spent together.

"Gwen," I started one day as she played a quiet tune, "why did you treat me like your best friend the day after we met?"

She paused her song and looked up at me, shocked.

"I thought we _were_ best friends," she said worriedly.

"No, no, we are," I assured her.

"Then why ask me that?"

"Well, most of the time it starts out as a tentative friendship then evolves from there. You skipped all the beginning phases and jumped straight to the last one."

"Oh," Gwen said softly.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, moving to sit next to her on the bench.

"It's just...I've never had a friend before, besides Troy and Chad and they acted like that with me so I just thought..."

"It's not wrong," I quickly assured her. "It's just...different. I wasn't used to it, but I am now."

Gwen turned to me and smiled gratefully. I smiled back and leaned in to kiss her cheek. She gasped slightly, only enough to hear if you were as close to her as I was, and brought her hand up to touch her cheek where I kissed her. All of a sudden a bright smile broke out on her face and she giggled. I looked at her weirdly but she just ignored my look and kissed my cheek back. I ignored the feelings of sparks flowing from her lips to my cheek and to the rest of my body and grinned at her.

"You know, the holiday break is coming up," I started.

"Yeah, it is. What about it?" she asked, starting up a Christmas tune this time.

"I was just wondering what your plans were."

"Probably just sitting at home while Troy, Chad and Mr. Bolton try to play basketball in the freezing weather. What about you?"

"My mom will probably drag me to go Christmas shopping with her, then get my help on decorating for the New Years Eve party. You should come..." I offered.

"Mrs. Bolton and Mr. Bolton are already going to be out and Troy and I have to stay home. Maybe next new year?"

"Whenever. It _is_ an annual party," I said, trying not to let my disappointment show.

"I can give you my number so you can text me if you get bored," she told me.

"Sure," I replied, smiling.

After she gave me her number, I promised to text her over the holiday break. She smiled and nodded, focusing back on her tune. I moved back to my seat, near the piano, but far enough away that I wasn't actually in her way. When she finished, Troy came to get her and they left, but not until after Gwen kissed me on the cheek. I waved to Troy who nodded back. I told him of my feelings for Gwen a couple days ago since they just kept getting stronger, but I don't think he believed me. I noticed his eyes on us a couple times during the day.

* * *

~Before (and a little during) the Break~

"Bye, Ryan! Don't forget to text me!" Gwen called on the day of Christmas break as she left.

"I won't," I promised.

And I didn't. I texted her every morning and all day. Then I even texted her all night until she went to bed. After I realized she fell asleep, I would text her _Good night, beautiful. Sleep tight. Sweet dreams. Hopefully the sun will be shining on your lovely face when you wake._ Every morning she'd send an _Aw, how sweet! 3 :)_ and I'd grin like an idiot every time.

* * *

~After the Break~

I leaned against Gwen's locker as I waited for her to anxiously to arrive. I smiled when I saw her practically running down the hallway to her locker. I pushed off the locker and braced myself for the impact. When she was a couple inches away she launched herself into my arms. I laughed as I caught her and spun her around. I inhaled deeply, rewarded by her light perfume.

She giggled and shook her head playfully. That's when I noticed her beautiful brown curls were pulled back in a high ponytail and she was also wearing light make-up. I felt a sudden flash of jealousy and frowned. She turned to her locker and opened it and I watched her carefully. It wasn't easy to do, but I hid a present in her locker after the office gave me her combination. She pulled out the gift and looked at me before opening it.

Inside was a beautiful amethyst necklace in the shape of a heart. The stone wasn't very big, not as big as I would've liked to have gotten her, but it was what I knew she would like anyway. She gasped as she looked at it, then turned to me.

"Ryan! It's beautiful," she told me.

"Not as beautiful as you," I replied quietly and sincerely.

I smiled when I was rewarded with her blush. She carefully took the necklace out of the box and held it up. I gently took it from her hands and put it on her, wishing I could press my lips to the side of her neck as I did so. Gwen looked at me over her shoulder and I grinned, fastening the necklace before taking a step back. Gwen turned around to face me with a soft smile.

"Thank you, Ryan," she said, kissing me on the cheek.

"It was nothing," I said though I knew I was blushing slightly.

"Where did you see it?" she asked, turning back to her locker to get her things.

"I saw it at a department store my mom drug me to. She gets crazy about the holidays and usually brings me along because Sharpay ends up buying stuff for herself instead of for the family," I answered, resting an arm on her locker.

"Yo, Ryan!" I heard Troy call.

"Hey, Troy," I greeted when he made it over.

"How were the holidays?"

"Boring, as usual."

"You buy anything for someone special?" Troy asked, winking at me.

"As a matter of fact, I did," I answered, smiling.

"Oh?" Gwen interjected, glancing at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I didn't know you liked anyone. Who is it?" she asked, closing her locker since she had what she needed.

"Someone very special and important to me," I answered, taking her things and setting them in her backpack.

"You didn't give me a name," she pointed out, grabbing her bag before I could.

"No, I didn't," I agreed.

"Are you going to?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe you should guess?" Troy suggested.

"No, I wouldn't even know where to begin," Gwen answered.

Gwen started to walk away, obviously expecting us to follow. Of course, we did. I caught up to her and placed my arm around her shoulders. Troy just kinda walked to the side of us as we headed to Gwen's class. First hour, or homeroom, was the only class I didn't have with Gwen.

"Ryan?" Gwen asked suddenly.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Do I know the girl you like?"

"I'd daresay you know her better than anyone else," I told her, knowing I was taking a big risk, but willing to chance it.

"Oh."

Ignoring my sense of panic, I looked over to Troy. He caught my eye and shrugged. I frowned back, but took a deep breath.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I just...didn't expect that," she answered.

"Didn't expect what?"

"That'd you'd have feelings for me."

I smiled as I knew that of all the things Gwen Bolton may be, oblivious was not one of them. I kissed the top of her head and right before the bell rang, I whispered in her ear; "How can I not?"


	3. First Date

I am so sorry this took so long to write! I could never figure out what to do with it. I'm still not happy with it, but I didn't want to make you guys wait any longer! I promise the next chapter will be out on time! I already have the lay out for chapters up to about nine, so I'll get to work! Until then, enjoy!

* * *

I skated across the ice, narrowly avoiding running into Ryan. Ryan just laughed and leaned against the wall as he watched me skate around. He claimed he was taking a short break, but he's been taking the short break for about fifteen minutes now!

"Ryan! Come skate with me?" I said, giving him my best puppy dog eyes.

"Maybe. What's in it for me if I do?" he said, winking.

"A kiss on the cheek?" I suggested, holding back a giggle.

"Hm...alright," he agreed, skating forward a little.

What he didn't see was a little chink in the ice, right in front of him. To be honest, I didn't notice it until he had already tripped. When he tripped, he tried to right himself, but I was in the way and couldn't move fast enough so we both went tumbling. My breath escaped my lungs as we landed and as I looked up into Ryan's perfect eyes. I saw him leaning down towards me, or did I lean towards him?, and our lips almost touched...until he seemed to shake himself out of the reverie.

"Sorry," he said awkwardly.

"It's fine," I replied.

We skated together for a little bit, talking, laughing, joking...until about one in the afternoon. Ryan headed towards the entrance/exit and I followed. We sat down next to each other and took off our skates. As I put on my shoes, Ryan took the skates back to the front desk area. I gathered up my things, looking around to make sure I wasn't forgetting anything.

"Ready to go?" Ryan asked.

"Sure. Where to?" I replied.

"I was thinking lunch."

"Sounds great."

I smiled and kissed Ryan's cheek. He chuckled and wrapped his arm around my waist. I leaned against him as we headed to the door, still smiling slightly. Once we got outside, I was shocked to see the driver already waiting for us with the door open. I thanked the driver before climbing, Ryan following suit. The driver closed the door behind him and moved to the front. After Ryan told him to pick somewhere for lunch, he leaned back in the seat.

"Ryan, what's it like growing up with a sibling?" I asked him randomly.

"Well...for some people it's great, since you can talk to them about things you can't really talk to your parents about, but for others, like me, it's terrible because your sister becomes the center of attention and no one even notices you anymore," he answered.

"Aw, poor Ryan. Not getting any attention," I teased.

"It was terrible!" he whined dramatically, the effect ruined by his smile.

"Why is Sharpay chasing after Troy?"

"I think it's because he's refusing her. I think she thinks he's just playing hard to get and she likes it. She doesn't understand that he really doesn't like her."

I bit my lip before going for the cliche insecure woman's question.

"Why did you ask me out?"

Ryan smiled softly before holding my hand in his and squeezing.

"You're an amazing girl, Gwen. You're beautiful, talented, smart and witty. You're the girl most guys want to date and most girls want to be. I asked you out because...well, because I wanted to hang out with you outside of school and get to know you more...and maybe try _us_."

His speech made me smile and kiss his cheek. I hugged him and giggled when he hugged me back tighter. We pulled away once the car came to a stop and the driver got out of the car. After our door was opened, Ryan got out and held his hand out for me. I smiled and placed my hand in his before getting out. After I was out and the driver closed the door, Ryan led the way to the front door of the restuarunt.

"Ryan...this looks like a fancy resturaunt..."

"That's because it is."

"Should we go in? I'm not properly dressed!"

"Gwen, it's fine. It's okay. It's not a formal fancy resturaunt. It's semi-casual. You look great, like a model. No one will question it."

I frowned, but trusted his judgement. I mean, he is the one who has probably been here before. I just stuck close to him to make it seem like I was supposed to be there. The fact that Ryan was still holding my hand helped calm my nerves more than anything else probably would've.

After we got a table and sat down, there was a slightly awkward silence. I was trying to look at everything all at once and therefore wasn't focusing on Ryan. When I realized this fact, I immediately looked at him. He looked more amused than annoyed and I relaxed.

"This your first time at a fancy restuarunt?" he asked.

"First time at a regular restuarunt," I answered.

"What?"

"Well, before I was adopted by Mr and Mrs. Bolton, my foster family had too many other kids for a resturaunt so I was never able to go. Then I just got adopted a little while ago and there was never any time with Troy and Mr. Bolton practicing basketball."

"Well, I'll have to take you to Denny's for our next date."

"Already making plans for an _us_?" I asked, smiling.

"Why, yes, yes, I am," he replied, grinning.

I laughed and shook my head.

"Can't wait," I told him honestly.

After that, our conversations flowed a lot smoother. We told jokes, laughed and, basically, bonded. After our lunch, we just walked through the park next to the resturaunt. We were still joking and laughing as we walked. As we walked and talked, I wasn't paying attention to where we were going and tripped over something. Ryan caught me and as he brought his head down to ask if I was okay and I looked up to see what else I could hold onto...our lips met. I know, it's a cliche, but...it was a very lovely cliche that didn't seem to last long enough.

"Are...are you okay?" Ryan asked in a whisper.

"Y-yeah," I replied, still dazed from the kiss.

"Good," Ryan whispered before hesitantly kissing me again.

Both kisses were just pecks and were by no means the passionate kisses books talk about now. It was just friendly meeting of lips that happened to send thrills of joy through my veins and into my heart, making it pump blood faster to get more of the addictive feeling.

"Maybe I should get you home..." Ryan said, seemingly reluctantly.

"Let's just keep walking..." I suggested, leaning up to kiss him once again.

This time he avoided it and chuckled. He tightened his hold around my waist and kissed my cheek. I pouted, but he just laughed again before heading out. We walked in silence for a couple of minutes until I started a random conversation, not able to take the silence anymore.

"How'd you learn to play the piano?"

"Oh, I got lessons. Sharpay wanted to learn for a little while so mom and dad bought an instructor who quit after Shar wouldn't follow his directions. He enjoyed me, though, so he agreed to teach me for free," he answered.

"Oh, cool," I said, sincerely interested.

After that he explained his learning experience with little prompt. He would pause every now and then to wait for me to react with an 'ooh' or 'ahh' or 'how nice.' Afterwards, I explained how I learned. I taught myself at the foster home since it seemed to make the other kids happy. When I finished, we were sitting on a bench, cuddling close since it was a bit cold.

"Maybe we should go home now," I offered.

"Maybe," Ryan agreed.

We got up and headed to the car. We were silent on the way to the Bolton residence, but it was a comfortable silence. I rested against Ryan's shoulder and he had his arm around me while looking out the window. When we arrived at the house, Ryan opened the door and helped me out once again. I smiled my thanks at him before grabbing my purse and heading to the door, Ryan following me.

"Thanks for taking me out, Ryan," I told him.

"My pleasure, Gwen," he answered with a smile.

"I hope we can do it again sometime."

"Me too," Ryan whispered before leaning in and giving me a sweet, goodnight kiss and hug.

I could still feel the warmth from the kiss and hug in the morning.

* * *

I really don't know about this one guys... It's mainly just a filler anyway. There's no major plot line. Just shows how they're becoming closer to being a couple!


End file.
